Arielle & Candace: Another Tail
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: BFFs Candace and Arielle are ordinary girls until one day they find a strange cave that turns them into anything but ordinary: Mermaids! Their lives will never be the same again! Story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

**Arielle Baker**

**Age: 13**

**Tail color: Blue**

**Powers: Freeze/move water**

**Candace Johnson**

**Age: 13**

**Tail color: Purple**

**Powers: Heat/turn water into jelly**


	2. Day at The Beach

**Chapter 1: Day at the beach**

Arielle's p.o.v.

"Come on, Candace!" I shouted up the stairs at Candace's house. We were about to go to the beach, and she was still packing.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. I groaned and leaned against the wall. Finally she walked down with a really packed beach bag. She was wearing a swimsuit cover up with a swimsuit underneath.

"It's about time!" I said.

"Well, do you want to get to the beach or not because when the sun goes down the water gets cold and it's 12:00 noon!"

"Relax. We got plenty of time"

"Oh, really? Was I rushing you to come downstairs?"  
"Just get in the car!"

"Mom are you coming?" Candace shouted. Mrs. Johnson shouted back "On my way! You can get in yourselves!" Candace and I loaded our stuff in the car and got in. We turned on the DVD player and started watching a movie.

30 minutes later

Candace and I were still watching the movie. Well, I was. Candace was busy texting away on her phone.

"If you're not even watching the movie why don't you just turn it off?" I said. She closed the DVD player. I took out my phone and started texting Candace.

_hey candace _I texted.

_hi. what do u want 2 do when we get 2 beach_ she responded.

_idk do u want 2 swim in ocean_

_ok_

_what do u think we will find_

_maybe a deserted island that is magical!_

_LOL_

_i am not joking :(_

_ok ok. still dont believe u_

_u dont have 2_

"Why don't you girls just talk instead of type on those iPhones?" said Mrs. Johnson. Candace and I giggled.

1 hour later, at beach…

Candace's p.o.v.

Arielle and I set down our blankets and bags in the sand. "Mom, we're going to go swimming for a while" I said. "Ok. Don't go too far" Mom responded.

Arielle and I grabbed our masks. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" said Arielle. We took off into the water. We both practically tied, but Arielle was pretty closer than me. I didn't care, though.

5 min. later

Arielle and I started to see a weird island. We swam towards it. When we got to its beach, Arielle said "We're not too far from the beach."  
"I told you we'd find a weird magic island!" I said.

"we don't know it's magic, because there's NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!"

"OK, OK, you don't need to get all mad.

"Let's just look around this island."

In jungle…

"What exactly are we looking for?" I said.

"Don't know" responded Arielle.

Suddenly she slipped into a hole in the ground. I jumped in, too. We found some weird tunnel, that lead to an even weirder cave. It had a pool and a hole in the top. Must've been a volccanoe of some sort.

"Maybe we should swim through that pool" said Arielle. She put on her mask. I did, too. We didn't see it but a full moon came over the pool as we jumped in. The pool started to bubble. The bubbles around me were red and green. The bubbles around Arielle were blue and white. What was going on? Soon the bubbling stopped and we swam off.


	3. A Tail & a surprise

**Chapter 2: A Tail & a surprise**

Arielle's p.o.v.

The next morning, when I woke up, for some reason I couldn't remember all the details of what previously happened. Then I remembered: Candace and I went into the cave, and it started to bubble. We never exactly figured out why, though. Oh, well. A day's a day. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I turned on the sink and washed my hands. But when I was done, I felt a tingle in my legs, and fell on the floor with a **thud. **I saw I had a scaly top instead of my pajama shirt.

Oh. No. I'm. Not! I looked at my legs. They weren't there: But a big, blue tail was!

I had to call for help. But no: I couldn't. This had to be my secret. But wait: Candace was there when it happened. I should tell her. I decided to. But how could I when I had a giant tail instead of legs? Maybe it was when I got wet. So I had to dry off. I grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Before long, my legs came back: along with my pajamas. I was like one of those mermaids on 'H2o'. Except there were 2 mermaids, not 3. I texted Candace, telling her to meet me in her backyard.

Candace's p.o.v.

Arielle texted me. I was on my way to the backyard: when I realized the sprinklers were on. Oh, well. No biggy. I walked by, and sure enough, I got wet. Not a lot, though. Just a few drops. But to my surprise: I fell on the ground. I didn't know why. I looked back at my legs, but I had a purple tail! Arielle walked by. She looked at me. "Do. Not. Tell. anyone!" I said.

"It's ok. It also happened to me" she said.

"It did?"

"Yeah. On the way here, I figured it could've been that weird cave we found yesterday"

"But you don't believe in magic"  
"Now I do. Because there's _proof" _

"You don't need proof for everything"  
"Well, whatever. The point is: you need to dry off in order for your tail to go away."  
"With what?"  
"I don't know.

"Give me something to dry off with!"  
"Where is your 'please'?"

"Aaaurgh!" In my anger I started to squeeze my hand into a fist on my tail. But it started to steam up. In one minute, my tail vanished.

"what? But you don't even have a towel!"

"I don't know what happened, either. Let's go inside and try out what happened"


	4. Power Hour

**Chapter 3: Power Hour**

Arielle's p.o.v.

"okay, so retrace your steps. You got wet and…" I said inside Candace's house.

"I got mad because you wouldn't help me dry off, and it must've been when I squeezed my hand!"

I got a cup of water and set it on the table. Candace did the same thing she did before. The water began to bubble, then after a while, it was all gone! I got another cup of water and set it down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" said Candace.

"If you have a power, don't I?"  
I did the same thing Candace did, but nothing happened. then I put out my hand that was flat, and the water froze.

"I did it!" I said happily.

"Is that ice?" said Candace.

"Yep. You can heat and I can freeze water."

"Let's see if we have more powers"  
Candace melted the ice and tried out different hand positions, but none of them worked.

"Maybe I have Bella's power, also" she said. She was talking about Bella from 'H2O".

Candace did Bella's hand position, and sure enough, the water turned into jelly.

"That must mean I have Cleo's power!" I said. When the jelly evaporated, I put out my hand, and the water rose up and almost touched the ceiling. Actually, it hit the ceiling, but I brought it down and it looked like it was never there.

We knew so much about 'H2O' because we watched it every day of the summer. We pretty much saw every single episode there is. If a season 4 was coming, we'd be ready.

"Do we need to keep this a secret like on 'H2o'?" asked Candace.

"Yes! Do you want to end up like Rikki, Cleo, and Emma when they were kidnapped by Dr. Denman?" I said.

"No. So it's our secret?"  
"yes. No one knows it but us"


	5. Moon Magic

**Chapter 4: Moon Magic**

**(Setting is 1 month ****_after _****Arielle and Candace became mermaids)**

Candace's p.o.v.

I spent the morning texting Arielle.

_hey _I texted to her.

_hi guess what _she responded.

_what_

_when i woke up there was a note on my pillow somethin bout a full moon and we should watch out_

_lol_

_not joking i think we should listen_

_thats ridiculous lol x10_

_candace i really think we should listen 2 it_

_whatevs do u want 2 have a sleepover 2nite at my house_

_ok i will ask my mom brb_

About 5 minutes later she responded:  
_asked my mom she said ya as long as ur mom is ok with it_

_i asked my mom she said yes_

_gr8 i will c u 2nite_

_ok_

Later that night…

Arielle's p.o.v.

My mom dropped my off at Candace's house. I walked to her doorstep and rang the doorbell. Soon, Mrs. Johnson opened the door. Candace and I walked to her room.

"So I've been thinking-" I said.

"Don't tell me you're still all about that stupid note"

"I don't think it's stupid, Candace!"  
"Arielle, you worry too much. Remember Emma got her freezing power because she was so uptight?"  
"Yeah. I am NOT uptight!"  
"okay, okay. You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

10 min. later…

Candace heated up the popcorn- with her powers. The microwave was broken, so Candace just heated it up herself.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"How about 'Despicable Me'?"

"Nah. We've seen that, like, a million times"

"Then why don't we watch 'Alice in Wonderland'?"  
"Is it the new or old version?"  
"New"  
"okay"

After about a half an hour of the movie, I got up to use the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom, I looked out the window, saw the moon and…

Candace's p.o.v.

Arielle still didn't come out of the bathroom. What was she doing? But I finally saw her come out.  
"There you are! What were you doing?" I said. But Arielle didn't hear me. She just walked like a brainwashed zombie.

Arielle walked out the door. I had to follow her.

"Mom, Arielle and I are going out for a while!" I shouted.

"Ok" Mom shouted back.

I followed Arielle as she walked all the way to the dock: and dove into the water. I followed her. Soon, we both had swum all the way to the island where we became mermaids.

Arielle just floated in the water. I didn't want to: But I gave her a slap on the tail.

"Ow. Why did you do that?" she said in a calm voice.

"You're like a brainwashed zombie! I mean, snap out of it! Now let's go home."

I had to grab her by the arm and drag her home.

Back at Candace's house…

I had dried myself off. When my legs came back, I dried off Arielle: but her tail didn't go away. Huh?  
"Why won't your tail go away?" I said.

"I don't know!" Arielle sang like a ditzy fairy.

"What's with you?!"

"Moony, moony, you are so pretty! Moony, moony, I love moons!" Arielle's singing got more and more annoying.

_Oh, no. Arielle was right about the full moon! _I thought.

"Shut up!" I said.

"No! I want moony!"  
"Your moony is bad. He is brainwashing you"

Arielle giggled like a munchkin from _The Wizard of Oz. _

"Arielle. Please. Be. Quiet!" I exclaimed.

"No. Moony loves me, i love it!"

"Okay, let's go to bed."

"But I can't." Arielle whined. She was right: again. She had a big fat tail. She couldn't walk.

I had to carry her, again. I slammed the blankets on her tail.

"Tell me a bedtime story!" demanded Arielle in her high-pitched voice.

"Fine." I said.

I started her stupid bedtime story.

"Once upon a time, there was a very dumb mermaid. And one night she got moonstruck, and then everyone found out she was a mermaid, and sent her to a science lab. But she always stayed moonstruck, and was annoying to everyone. The end"

Of course, Arielle was acting like a 6 year-old. She hid under the blankets.

"I'm scared!" she whined.

"Good night." I said in my grouchy voice.

The next morning…

I woke up. To my surprise, Arielle's tail was gone. She woke up, too.

"Candace? What happened?" she asked.

"You got all moonstruck and acted like a fairy princess!"

"I told you! The note was real! Ha!"

"ok, ok. You were right"  
"Anyway, my mom's going to pick me up soon."

"Okay. I'll help you pack"


	6. Fire & Ice

**Chapter 5: Fire & Ice**

Arielle's p.o.v.  
One morning, I went for a swim to the island with Candace. We raced and she beat me.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I said.

"Arielle, it's just a race"

"To you! You win at everything!"

"No, I don't! You get straight A's in school. I'm a straight B student."

"Too bad! You got in the water first!"

"Arielle, seriously! You're sometimes like a DIVA!"  
"I am not! You're the diva who's perfect at everything!"  
"That's you! Why is everything my fault!"

"I'm going now."

I swam out of the cave. Why did Candace have to be right about everything?

I got home and slammed the door. Mom said to me "Honey, what's wrong?"  
"I got in a fight with Candace"

"oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Maybe I should-"  
"Mom, stop calling me stupid baby names!"

I slammed the door my room. I got a photo of Candace and almost drew a mustache on her face with a Sharpie: but I stopped. I was supposed to be the sensible one.

My brother J.J. snuck up behind me and into my room. He was so annoying, always playing pranks.

Suddenly, I felt water hit my head. J.J. laughed like crazy. In ten seconds the transformation would happen. I ran to the bathroom.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… _

I felt a tingle in my legs and fell on the floor.

I groaned. I couldn't reach a towel. I silently wished I had Candace's heating power. J.J. started to open the door.

"Get out!" I shouted. I shoved the door closed.

"What's the big deal? It's only water!" he said.

"Just stay out!"

I had to wait for my tail to dry. Soon, my legs came back.

Candace's p.o.v.

Why did Arielle always need to be right? It just wasn't fair. I went home and slammed the door to my room. Soon, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Candace, it's me." Arielle said.

"Look, it's not my fault!"

"I know. I'm sorry I blamed you. Sometimes I am a diva"  
"Yes, you are. And I'm sorry too"  
"So we're good?"  
"Yeah."

**The end of chapter 5. Sorry it's kind of short. I couldn't come up with something else. So, yeah. Chapter 6 coming soon!**


End file.
